


The Time Traveling Brothers

by Gabriel_Simp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Simp/pseuds/Gabriel_Simp
Summary: Techno and Tommy travel back in time to fix there mistakes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur saw them out of the corner of his eye, two cloaked figures in arctic attire fighting not with l'manburg or against just fighting. Any of Dream’s mercenaries that got close were taken down as if they were inexperienced children. Any of the l'manburg fighters got close, they were treated the same, they were not a part of Dream’s army nor his, were they a new group? No that made no since Dream SMP was the only other nation next to l'manburg…. But arctic clothes so they have to be from far away.

The larger figure was well… large obviously, strong armor and bulky with an arctic hood covering their head it couldn’t be human… Well, whatever it was had lots of potions strapped to its belt along with ender pearls and a trident strapped to its back. The shorter figure had a shield with a design he had never seen and a hood similar to a royal gown with blue underneath matching the other figure. The shorter figure also seemed to have something around his neck that seemed circular. He also had the same things strapped to his belt but he didn’t have a trident. 

Wilbur saw the moment Dream noticed them as the man radiating power prowled his way over to them waving Sapnap and George to where he was, and to Wilbur’s amazement Dream was taken down with little hardship. Sapnap and George saw this and retreated with the rest of the mercenaries. My army was confused as was I, did we win… The figures seemed to look right at me then the bigger one looked at the smaller one said something and then they left. 

Everyone looked to me and I to them what could I say We all knew of only one who would possibly have a chance at beating Dream at a 1v1 but Techno A) Wouldn’t hide his face he used others fear of him to his advantage and B) WHAT THE HELL WOULD HIS BROTHER BE DOING HERE?! He just looked at his people and gave a hopeless shrug and waved them to follow him so they made their way back to l'manburg. For now, it seems they have won, maybe just possibly they were free at last. 

Technoblade and Tommy made a quick escape; they didn’t need anyone seeing them plus Tommy didn’t want to kill any of the l'manburg members, of course, techno had no problem with it. That was the only problem is that they didn’t have their house anymore they would have to make it again though with what they were hoping to do, a house that far out wasn't their best option. “Techno what will we do now?” Tommy asked and if Techno was honest with himself he really didn’t know. What did Dream’s death in that fight cause? Would he know who killed him and what would thm coming back changed? Techno was getting a headache so he just answered: “I don’t know Tommy but Dream’s death will cause something.” 

He and Tommy made a temporary shelter in the woods with Tommy collecting wood for the fire and techno hunting for food. They kept themselves busy for the rest of the day. “Techno I checked the Deaths and Dream’s counted but everyone else didn't.” Techno was silent for a few moments then responded “That makes no sense.” And Tommy could only agree. “We also have all our lives.” Tommy added “Good.” Techno said and meant it he was glad his baby brother wasn’t on one life anymore.

Techno was awake first and he cooked them some food the smell of stew is what awoke Tommy. Techno along with cooking that morning had also thought up a plan, “So Tommy I was thinking today we should probably just watch from the trees and take out any patrol That gets close since we don't know what the next move is.” Techno said to which Tommy had no arguments.

To say Dream was shocked was an understatement. He had been killed, one of his lives was gone and for some reason, he doesn't know who killed him and neither does anyone else. He was the best around. The only one that could ever hold a torch to him was Technoblade, but Technoblade would have shown himself it was his style. Besides Technoblade wasn’t anywhere around here, Dream sent out his mercenaries and told them if possible to kill the two new ones but to patrol l'manburg and kill anyone they see. 

They left leaving George and Sapnap, his most trusted friends. “Who the hell were they?! They made mincemeat out of everyone!” Sapnap yelled pacing back and forth. “If it's any consolation it doesn't seem like they're on l'manburg side either they killed anyone that got close, our side or not,” George said always the diplomat, Dream patiently listened to his friends bickering. “That big one took Dream down without A PROBLEM!” Sapnap yelled at no one in particular. “Look, name anyone you can think of that is that proficient in fighting.” the brit asked, only one name was put up and three guesses who that was and the first two don’t count... 

Sapnap still pacing asked, “The other one who is the other one?” No one answered George piped up “Why fight in the first place we have never seen them so we couldn’t have made them mad what is their reason?” And damn if George didn’t put up a solid point, no one could answer that. “WHAT DO WE DO?!” The pyromaniac yelled helplessly and Dream was right there with Sapnap how do they compensate for the two new people with no allegiances. George ever-helpful piped in “If they are neither on our side nor there's let's leave them be maybe they will pick off l'manburg, If we can’t take them l'manburg sure as hell can’t.” And that Dream and Sapnap had nothing against the brit was right as soon as the mercenaries got back they would inform them of the newest plan.

They needed a battle plan, how do they go about attacking l'manburg and contingency plans on if the other two mystery people joined which now consisted of just running, since Dream couldn’t win they knew none of the others could either. Theories, were thrown around to no avail the canon lives, were also brought up it made no sense that dream was the only one that died canonically, but it was true hopefully they could get rid of the two mystery people or maybe they could just get rid of l'manburg because that would make his life so much easier for him and his people but, he still had Eret.

Tommy and Techno made their way closer they got to l'manburg, the closer they got the harder it was to stay in cover there arctic clothing stuck out like a sore thumb but, they didn't have a choice it was to hide there face and currently that is all they had. Tommy digressed. All of the charred trees made it no easier to hide, then Techno grabbed him and pulled him behind a bush, and then Tommy heard it. “Well, our goal is to kill anyone we see that is not explicitly on our side.” Punz said to which Ponk just groaned and responded “I just don’t want to run into the mystery people.” The talking continued and then faded. 

Tommy and Techno just looked at each other for some reason they have no clue who they were and they weren't complaining. They continued through the underbrush trying to keep cover and get as close as possible. They ended up with Tommy in a tree watching l'manburg and Techno patrolling the ground below. Tommy saw Dreams patrols closer to l'manburg the guards on the walls saw them as well and everyone else stayed in l'manburg it was a stalemate. It was weird seeing his younger self and Tubbo together but it made him happy as well, he didn't want what happened to him to happen to his younger self as well. 

He wanted his younger self to keep Tubbo for them to be friends forever, for him to never be president, for Wilbur to not go mad, for his brother not to die at their own fathers' hands. Was it too much to ask? It hurts him down to his very being to know that his eldest brother was right government was nothing but bad news. Though Tommy had to admit Techno’s lessons were tough and brutal he was just trying to help him in his own Techno way. He knew how much Techno hated having to attack him, to hurt him but Techno wasn't always to blame it was the V̵̜̪͖͕̑̅̾ő̷̜̩̱̊̕͝i̵̙̰̤̱͛̊̋ć̴̘̥͗͝͝é̴͖̗͆̃s̵̻͙̥̱̔̍̕. They told him what to do and he felt terrible for his brother, but he couldn't deny that Techno tried his hardest to ignore them.  
Not to mention the Techno protected him from Dream and gave him a place to live. 

Techno patrolled the woods some of the guards on the wall saw him to which Techno just ignored them they weren't attacking him so he was fine. None of Dream’s people saw him or confronted him at least, there wasn’t much to do hopefully Tommy will get more info than him. The next thing he knew he heard Punz, Techno drew his sword “Who are you?” Punz asked Techno said nothing and just prepared to strike, Punz took a step back. Techno carefully disguising his voice said, “Leave.” Punz again took another step back, to which Techno took one forward intimidation was his best play currently. 

Techno again told Punz “Leave last chance.” And Punz having a brain ran off, and he used that chance to change his position and to get further in the woods in case he came back with reinforcements. He had no doubt he could kill them all but he wasn't willing to take that chance, not with him and his brother's goal. Techno while walking around also hunted some food for them to eat and collected any material he thought would be useful. Not to mention their clothing was not made for this weather, he would have to visit the villages around where their house was. 

Tommy was watching Dream’s mercenaries over the wall; he even saw one figure in the woods. He thinks it was a larger one but it was hard to tell, but with the mercenaries prowling around the walls it doesn't seem like they'd won yet . Even with all of l'manburg at a meeting trying to figure out who the two cloaked figures were no one could figure it out, even if they said the larger ones Techno (which made no sense) who was the other one it wasn't Phil the other one didn't have wings. Even with the arctic attire and the Antarctic Empire you would never see Technoblade out of his gown. The other one was shorter though about as tall as him or maybe a little taller.

If it was Technobladewho else would hang out with his schizophrenic brother, I mean their own father could barely deal with his tendencies. Tommy gave up because this was giving him a headache. None of this made any since, he climbed down the ladder. It was time to change shifts and Fundy was next watch, Tommy made his way to Tubbo and greeted him. “Hay Tubbo what are you doing?” Tubbo answered him “Nothing really just thinking.” And if that didn’t sum up everyone currently.

Him and Tubbo hung out and talked about anything and  
everything. Wilber eventually joined them as well, “Tommy Tubbo.” Wilbur greeted and got a hello from each in return. Wilbur sat down and looked at his youngest brother and Tubbo his adopted brother, they needed to have this conversation so Wilbur began. “So Techno?” That was all he had to say “No couldn’t be.” Tommy responded not missing a beat Tubbo had to agree

“Techno is The only one that could ever win against Dream, You know what happened with the Antarctic Empire, Minecraft Monday everything. No-one had a chance against Techno that was until Dream came along, Dream is extremely skilled, maybe even more so than Techno but that's just it who else could beat him but the best.” Wilbur said to which Tubbo piped up “Luck it's possible it was just luck.” Tubbo was right, it could just be luck but the chances of that are very low. Willbur wouldn’t believe it was his twin though Techno wasn’t around he was off farming potatoes last anyone knew.

Technoblade made his way to where he left Tommy to see him climbing down the tree he greeted his youngest brother and they made their way to where they were staying. Tommy and Techno sat down around the fire and started to discuss the different things they learned today as well as started cooking their food, “I hope you got something Tommy all i did was scare off Punz.” Techno said, sounding annoyed “I didn’t see much but Dream’s mercenaries were prowling around.” Tommy answered, sounding just as annoyed.

Techno let out a loud sigh he had figured as much and if he had to guess so did Tommy, “We need some more clothes, we can’t wear these,(Techno gesture to there Arctic clothing) We need to get something else I have my normal stuff but, mine are to recognizable in it and the same can be said with you and yours.” Techno said, “Let's go get some then maybe the villages next to our arctic house.” Tommy said thinking out loud, “I was thinking the same thing.” Techno said and then continued “let's grab some stuff and spend the night at the village and make our way back tomorrow.” Tommy smiled and went and grabbed his stuff.

The two brothers gathered their items and made their way over the ocean to the two small snowy villages trading with the locals and gathering weapons, food , clothing and any other items they thought were necessary. They spent the night there and made their way back to see their camp. Techno saw the moved logs in the fire and moved arrows. “Well I can't say i’m surprised.” Techno said,“Yah It was probably one of Dreams people.” Tommy guessed Techno nodded he had figured they would need to move base soon anyway and told Tommy as much.

The two brothers now dressed in dark green matching the woods around them, Techno still had his royal theme with a gown and his jewelry and gemstones put into his outfit but Tommy had a robin hood theme. “Well let's find another place to camp.” Techno said, “I think I know of a place.” Tommy said and began to walk away. Techno quickly followed his brother deeper into the woods, Techno stepped into a clearing with a pond in the middle that led into a stream Tommy turned around and smiled. “I found this place when I was exploring one day after the first war and I kept it secret in case of emergencies or if we ever needed it. I would have brought Wilbur here when we got kicked out but he found the ravine and it just worked better.” Tommey explained before his brother could ask.

Earlier in the day

Dream had come across the camp and he figured it was the mystery peoples’ he crouched down to the fire it was almost completely out but, the logs were still a little warm they had been gone for at least 5 hours if not more. Dream walked around the camp looking for any evidence of who they were, He found scraps of food and skeletons of fish and then something caught his eye. Dream saw arrows and they were tipped with potions he grabbed one and smelled it was a weakness potion, that surprised him no one on the server used tipped arrows whoever they where they were more skilled than he thought. 

Dream made his way around the camp again trying to find anything to help him but, it seems any important thing they had was taken with them wherever they went. He stomped out at a loss for any information then he stopped “Shit.” Dream muttered under his breath he should have thought this through now they will know their camp was found. He would have to track them, though he was thought of in the manhunt series as the prey but, anyone who knew him would know it was the other way around. He was a hunter, and a good one at that. He just hoped they didn’t cover up their tracks. 

Tommy sat at their new camp and looked to his brother. He wanted to ask him something but didn't know how to begin. He took a breath and tried his best, “Technoblade what was it with the Theseus story….. I understand the similarity but it was almost…… personal…” Techno froze and turned slowly to face Tommy and just looked at him Intensely, Tommy took a shaky breath and continued it was now or never. “I.. That story happened to me. We took down schlatt or the minotaur, just like Theseus I was exiled but I looked up that story in your library. Techno how he dies…” Tommy took a shaky breath again and continued “He drowns.. And the helmet you gave me Techno, but that story was written in more detail then should be possible.”

Techno looked at his brother closely. He took a breath seeming to steady himself, “Tommy, why do you think I am the way I am? The scars, my skill, my beliefs.” Tommy where did you think I got my crown from? I was an ambushis ruler,” Techno turned his head looking at the stream but You could tell he wasn't seeing the stream but memories of the past. “Because of the voices, I took any challenge presented needing a distraction. Then I was struck down, BETRAYED!” Techno yelled, starting to pace back and forth. “Phill and Wilbur saved me, Tommy history has this twisted sense of humor loving to repeat itself. “We can change it.” Tommy said new determination filling his eyes, and for the first time in a while Techno had hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Technoblade started gathering items to make fireworks. They were incredibly deadly and they worked well, he had been training Tommy but it would be a long time until he was even close to his skill. Techno knew if Tommy was well equipped he could do much better unlike him who could make do with really anything. If Techno was questioned in that aspect he would direct their attention to his and Quackity’s fight, he had normal iron armor against Quackity’s full enchanted netherite armor and he had won with only a pickax. Techno misses Phill though he had considered discussing it with Tommy, now that he thinks about it yah he has to ask his brother.

Techno wouldn’t lie; he had considered restarting the Antarctic Empire so that anyone under his “rule” couldn’t start a government without going against him. He would have to ask Tommy about that as well, he heard the crunch of leaves behind him he whipped around. He took a breath. It was just Tommy well that was convenient, “Tommy what do you think about finding Dadza?” Tommy perked up smiling “YES!” He excitedly agreed, “The only problem is that he would be recognized…” Tommy thought for a second, “Well we will be found out eventually if we find him we can just have him stay here until they find out about us.” Techno thought about it Tommy was right it would work, “Ok so where is he any idea?”

Philza was in his cottage deep in the woods he fluttered his ashy wings in frustration he was out of logs for his fire again, he made his way outside to gather the split logs, with full arms he made his way back inside. He walked back into the house and used one of his wings to close the door, he started the fire again, sat down on the couch and grabbed his book, and continued to read. He had just started to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door, Phill stood up, folded his wings, and strolled to the door. He opened the door and came face to face with two of his sons, huh he was not expecting that smiling ear to ear he invited them in. Phill was amazed to hear their story. He was terrified to hear what became of his middle child and agreed to help them, Phill stood up and gathered his belongings, put out his fire, and followed his boys to a new land. 

Tommy Techno and him had stopped by the villages to gather Phill some clothes to match there’s, his oldest had mentioned his thought on restarting the Antarctic Empire, and Phill had to consider it before he would agree or not. Phill now matching his sons in his forest green clothing he had replaced his hat with a fully green hat and his overcoat was replaced with a poncho-like thing. Phill decided on it because it would be easier to hide his wings if it was necessary to help out his boys before they were recognized. Phill saw the camp he fluttered his wings happily he was excited for a new adventure because it had been a while since his last one and the best part is no one but the Sleepy Bois would recognize him.

Tubbo was on the walls they were expecting to fight Dream and his mercenaries today, then he saw movement in the woods. He focused his attention on it and saw a figure moving right inside the forest. Tubbo had expected to see whatever it was in blue but, he could barely see the figure and they were wearing a forest green. The figure seemed to have had a crossbow on it’s back, Tubbo watched as the figure made its way out of the woods and looked around it saw Tubbo on the wall but ignored him. Tubbo waved Tommy up to watch, the figure saw Dream’s mercenaries, the figure then leaned against a tree seeming to test if anyone would attack it, Sapnap seemed to contemplate approaching the figure but thought better and stayed where he was. Tommy chuckled to himself and said, “Looks like Sapnap does have a brain.” 

The figure proceeded to chop down some trees and Tubbo wondered why the figure chose to chop trees down in the open if he had to guess it was to see what was going on around l’manburg. Tubbo told Tommy to tell Wilbur that Dream’s mercenaries were getting antsy, Tommy quickly got to Wilbur and told him. Then Tubbo heard Dream’s voice loud and clear “It’s time to finish this.” Tubbo hurried down the wall to join the army with Tommy leading, we all stepped out of the walls and got ready to fight a loud whistle pierced the air. Everyone whipped their head in the direction it was the mystery figure, then another figure stepped out of the forest. Then there was a loud BOOM! Tubbo jumped about a foot in the air, the bigger figure was holding a crossbow it took Tubbo a second to realize what had happened. It was fireworks freaking fireworks HOW….WHY?!? BOOM! Another shot and it was being shot at Dream’s mercenaries they were on their side...huh.

Tommy was waiting for the signal, Tommy wouldn’t lie, he was nervous this was going to be a big fight. He took a breath he would be fine. He touched the crown on his head, Techno had given it to him a day after they found dadza. “Tommy come here for a second,” Techno said, waving Tommy over. Techno then turned to him and offered a crown. It was silver with blue and green jewels. He looked at it with wide eyes than to Techno and then to Dadza who was wearing a matching crown, he took it speechless what could he say this was obviously much more important than Tommy knew. He put it on, it fit perfectly Techno then said “Welcome to the Antarctic Empire Theseus.”

Tommy was still thinking about his crown when he heard the whistle, he hurried out of the woods and armed his crossbow and stood next to his brother, and prepared to fight. The first shot was fired then the second and third Tommy started to fire his crossbow as well, he aimed for Dream, his mercenaries started to retreat Technoblade enderpearled in front of them shooting them herding them back to Tommy. Their numbers started to dwindle till Dream and Sapnap were left, Techno quickly pearled to Eret and dragged him to the field, and executed him right on the spot. Tommy disguising his voice then said, “It was never meant to be.” Techno then turned to Sapnap and Dream and said, “You have lost the war they are free though.” Technoblade turned to everyone and said, “Government is NOT acceptable if there is any we will come back.” He turned back to Dream and continued, “You are not as powerful as you think, you have your land and they have there’s leave it be.” Techno waved to Tommy and the brothers walked off.  
Dream was pacing back and forth he hated this, his power wasn’t getting him anywhere he could scream. George walked up and leaned onto him trying to calm down his... friend? Dream leaned into his touch and slung an arm over George’s shoulder and sat down with him. “What are you going to do now, Dream?” The brit asked, Dream didn’t know and he hated it so he shrugged helplessly leaning further into his friend, George just smiled at him and started talking about anything he could think of to distract him. It was nice George could always distract him, Dream could cry, he had the best friend in the world, maybe everything would be ok. He fell asleep with his head on George’s lap with George running his fingers through his hair. 

Dream woke up to George on top of him out for the count and he couldn’t help but chuckle, he picked George up and put him in his bed somehow managing not to wake him, and the whole time thinking of all the shit he could give him for this. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds and there weren't enough words to describe how grateful he was for Sapnap and George, he looked at his friend and simply said “Thank you.” Then he got up and left. It wasn't enough and he knew it, but he did what he could and hoped his actions would speak for themselves. He would die for his two best friends as they would for him. It was early and Dream knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he spent his morning cooking for his family and pondering what his next move would be or even if there was a next move to make.

Sapnap was the first up followed not long after by George, George just raised an eyebrow at him and in response Dream just gave a shy smile. Sapnap with no context to this unspoken conversation just rolled his eyes honestly, he couldn't be bothered he just grabbed his food and sat down to eat. George grabbed his food and sat on the other side of Dream, they ate their breakfast in compatible silence happy just to be in each other's company. Their silence was broken by the front door slamming open, Punz barged in Dream raised an eyebrow, and asked “Yes?” Punz asked the question he was dreading “What are we going to do?” Dream looked to George and sighed, leaning into his friend it was going to be a long day.

Phill heard the first shots and hoped his boys would be ok, He was on edge until Tommy and Techno walked into the house. Phill ran to his sons hugging them and wrapping his wings around them, they caught him up on everything that happened and then had lunch as a family. “So what do you think Dream’s going to do?” Phill asked, “He wasn’t happy and ran off tail tucked.” Tommy said then added, “Probably ran off to his boyfriend.” Techno laughed honestly it was just funny because it is true, Dream gets upset he runs to George or Sapnap, Phill just shook his head he had not expected any better he loves them anyway though. They all finished their food Techno started to clean all their weapons, that is something Tommy noticed living with him Techno was a neat freak.

The next day Phill was the first up and made his family breakfast. He had just sat down when there was a knock at the door, Phill quickly pulled on his poncho and woke up Tommy and Techno Phill then opened the door. He came face to face with a younger Tommy Phill wanted nothing more than to grab him and never let go but, he couldn’t luckily Techno was out of his room by now and took his place. The younger Tommy took a step back; he had figured that they lived here but hoped they hadn’t and he could have this place to himself. “What?” the Larger figure barked the younger Tommy gulped and took another step backward, “I-I just found this place and wanted to see if this place was empty.” 

The younger Tommy stuttered, Phill saw Tommy starting to come out of his room and waved him back. There was no need for the younger Tommy to know there were any more than two of them, “Lisson kid you are going to leave tell NO ONE we are here and never come back.” Techno said the younger Tommy quickly nodded and scampered off Techno sighed, closed the door, turned to them Tommy sighed and said “We should have thought of that.” Techno just nodded in agreement they should have thought of that, Phill started laughing and invited them to eat breakfast. 

Techno, Phill, and Tommy were sparring the whole morning that is one thing Technoblade loved to do was spar laying everyone flat on there asses with ease, Tommy was getting better and Phill could hold his own well enough but, it took the both of them to even get close to taking Technoblade down. “How the FUCK! Are you THIS good?!?” Tommy screamed, Techno chuckled lowly and continued to hand their asses to them while explaining. “Well a few reasons really one, the voices are well best described as almost an adrenaline rush in a way…. Imagine people whispering in your ear to let's say chop down a tree. Hundreds of times again and again and just one more time for good measure, you are going to lose no matter how stubborn you are to do it just to possibly get silence.” The Piglen hybrid said he took a breath seaming to look for the right words then continued, “Tommy do you know what Chinese water torture is?” Techno asked Tommy shook his head no.

“Chinese water torture is when cold water is dripped onto your forehead over and over for prolonged periods of time, it will eventually cause insanity… It's the same concept as the voices imagine losing your mind and doing anything for it to stop, like how prisoners would give any information to stop being tortured.” Technoblade explained and when put like that it made a lot more sense to Tommy, Techno then continued, “And you know how adrenaline rushes work well put these together and you have me when I lose my grip on the voices. Another reason is because of how long I have been fighting and my place in ranks, the blood lust + the skill causes the fear of me and then you add that to the previous statement, people second guess themselves and a one second hesitation leads to the easier defeats. 

Then I get a more infamous name that causes more fear and it repeats itself. One of my favorite sayings is fear is the best motivator, people fear you they listen to you.” Techno finishes with a shrug and now Tommy truly understood his eldest brother for the first time ever, it made since spelled out like that Tommy looked at dadza who had a sad smile on his face. It felt like a punch in the gut Philza was the only one who ever truly understood Technoblade, Tommy felt horrible for never asking before he had always just seen his brother as broken… He had never even attempted to see it from his eyes, Tommy looked up at his brother and said “Thank you for explaining it to me.” Techno froze, looked at him with wide and confused eyes and stuttered a “T-thank you.” That hit Tommy in the gut even harder Techno had expected a sarcastic response or a belittling remark not an understanding thanks, at this point they had stopped sparring Tommy dropped his weapon and walked to Techno and wrapped his brother in a hug. Tommy wasn't expecting anything but to be shrugged of but to his surprise only after a second of hesitation Techno wrapped him into a tight hug, and then he felt Techno shaking slightly it broke Tommy’s heart all his brother needed was an understanding smile. 

Tommy just hugged him tighter and for the first time in a long time Tommy felt like he had his family again, They broke the hug and headed back to there house Tommy looked over to Dadza and saw him smiling ear to ear beaming with happiness. Tommy realized how good it must feel to see your family finally come back together after years, Dadza’s wings were also puffed up with pride Tommy couldn’t help but smile. It felt good to be a Sleepy Boi today.

Tommy decided to fish for their meat today while Dadza and Techno were scavenging for berries and other food. A few hours later Dadza and Techno came out of the woods Techno put his finds inside the house, he came back outside with his fishing rod and sat next to him they both fished in compatible silence for the rest of the time they were fishing.

Dream had tried to track them to their new camp the day after he found the camp but, couldn’t track them, they covered their tracks well and you can bet he had raged to George and Sapnap about that. So here he was about a week later losing his damn MIND, Dream didn’t want to piss off these people whoever or whatever they were. He had told Punz, Sapnap, and George as much these people had known about Eret as well and that SHOCKED him no one but Punz, Sapnap, and George knew about it. Dream knew that these figures were not a part of any “group” he knew of, so how would they know about Eret Dream decided he needed a good scream. He was deep in the woods now at least 2 miles out and Dream knew George would be mad since he had just left without telling anyone , he had leaned against the tree and just screamed he shoved his hands in his hair and slumped down against the tree. He took off his mask, he was going to make Eret King but now he had to make someone eles king. He could be king, that is the obvious answer but, he wanted to be an almost shadow in the ruling aspect. So that left….. Sapnap, Punz, Ponk, and George… Well he trusted Ponk he wouldn’t give him king Punz was loyal but could possibly be bought out….. Sapnap was well Sapnap that left George. 

He chuckled of course George it's always George he sighed got up and put his mask back on, he then made his way back to the Dream SMP’s main land to be immediately yelled at by Geoege shocker. Dream hurriedly explained he just needed a walk and he was fine, he then explained his thoughts about the kingship George was shocked but not surprised. The coronation happened the next day and Dream was knighted and vowed his loyalty to him and had a smile that could rival the sun for the rest of the day, Sapnap wasn’t pleased with the kingship but understood and he was knighted as well along with Ponk and Punz. Later that day Dream was sitting against the throne with George lounging in it. They were chatting idly, and for the first time in a while Dream had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want more

**Author's Note:**

> Look this can be a one off but if you want more ask


End file.
